1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid from nozzle openings, liquid ejecting head unit which includes the liquid ejecting head, and a liquid ejecting apparatus, and particularly relates to an ink jet type recording head which ejects ink as the liquid, an ink jet type recording head unit, and an ink jet type recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type recording head which is an example of a liquid ejecting head includes a fixing board, such as a cover head, which is provided on a liquid ejecting surface side, a head main body (hereinafter, referred to as a chip) which is stacked in a direction perpendicular to the liquid ejecting surface, and a maintaining portion which is adhered to a side opposite to a liquid ejecting surface of the head main body. For example, the cover head as the fixing board includes a window frame portion having an opening window portion which exposes nozzle openings provided on an ink droplet ejecting surface side of the ink jet type recording head, and a sidewall portion which is formed to be bent to a side of the side surface of the ink jet type recording head from the window frame portion. The sidewall portion is fixed by bonding to the side surface of the ink jet type recording head.
In order to position the fixing board and the chip in a case of assembling the liquid ejecting head, or to position the fixing board and the chip between the liquid ejecting heads in a case of establishing and unitizing the plurality of liquid ejecting heads, reference holes are provided on the fixing board, for example, through holes are formed at four corners of a nozzle plate which is a fixing board together with the cover head (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-179050).
The reference holes of the fixing board had to be determined by considering at least one of conditions, such as being at a position where liquid is unlikely to be accumulated by wiping the liquid ejecting surface, or being at a position where a gap is not generated by abutting against a rib of a cap at a time of capping operation. Therefore, in a long line head, when the reference holes are provided at the four corners of the rectangular fixing board as described above, there is a problem in that the fixing board, a wiper, and the entire head becomes large.
In addition, the problem exists not only in the ink jet type recording head, but also similarly in the liquid ejecting head unit which ejects liquid other than the ink.